Sorting apparatus are well known for sorting items according to a given criteria. For example, sorters are commonly used to sort good products from defective products. A diverter chute may be used to divert the defective product away from the normal processing path and into a bin where it can later be collected and disposed of. Sorting apparatus are also used to sort good products according to given criteria. For example, apples may be sorted into various bins according to their size or weight.
Sorting apparatus are also known which are used in the injection molding process to separate good products from defective products. These sorters may be responsive to a variety of sensors. The sensors measure such parameters as the size and weight of the products. Sensors may also be mounted on the mold to indicate a malfunction of the injection molding process.
In each situation a diverter chute is used to divert the product from the normal processing path and into a bin where it may later be collected. Also, in each instance where the diverter chute is used in prior art injection molding systems, the chute must be responsive to signals generated by specially constructed and mounted sensing devices.
Applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 021,132, filed Mar. 3, 1987 and now Pat. No. 4,892,472, discloses a diverter chute for separating runners and molded products dispensed from an injection mold assembly. The disclosed chute system comprises a dispensing chute disposed proximate the mold assembly wherein the dispensing chute is operative to direct materials passing into the chute to one of two collection areas in response to control signals. The control signals are generated in synchronization with ejection of the product or the runner such that the product is directed into a first collection area and the runner is directed into a second collection area. This prior art application is directed to a means for sensing the ejection of products and runners from an ejection molding system and causing the products and runners to be diverted into separate bins.
Prior art diverter chutes deflect items in one of two fixed directions, thereby requiring that the material handling system be designed to accommodate the fixed directions provided by the prior art diverter chute.
Prior art diverter chutes do not take advantage of the fact that the parts to be separated may enter the chute from different areas. For example, the part to be sorted into a first bin may enter the chute on the chute's left side and the part to be sorted into a second bin may enter the chute from the chute's right side. Taking advantage of such a situation eliminates the need for sensors and control signals. That is, passive sorting of the parts would channel them to the correct bins without the need for a moving diverter which is responsive to external signals.
As such, although the prior art has recognized to a limited extent the problem of separating products from runners in the injection molding process, the proposed solutions have to date been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy.